tanggung jawab
by DEPO LDH
Summary: arti makna Tanggung jawab bagi anak kelas satu Sekolah Dasar. lalu bagaimana Chanyeol mengamalkan tanggung jawab ketika menghamili Baekhyun yang sama-sama masih kelas satu SD. FF yang terinspirasi dari dilm Singapura yang diceritain temenku.


Tanggung jawab

Pairing : chibi Baekyeol

Genre :humor

Rating: K+

Author : DEPO LDH

FF ini terinspirasi dari film singapura yang diceritain sama temenku.

Di sebuah Sekolah dasar dengan nama Moon-Moon School, terlihat murid kelas satu sekolah dasar tersebut sedang asyik belajar drama. Tapi yang namanya anak kecil tentu saja belajar drama secara asal-asalan. Ada Sehuun namja kecil yang tidak bisa mengatakn huruf 'S' itu sedang merengek saat botol minumanya diambil oleh Luhan. Lalu ada Tao yang sedang bermain menjadi seorang jagoan yang menyelamatkan Xiumin kecil dari sang penjahat Kris. Lalu ada Kai yang memukul-mukulkan pedang milik kesatria ke kepala Chen dan D.O bergantian. Suho namja mungil yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan bukunya tak ikut heboh dengan teman-teman yang menurutnya alay, apa lagi saat melihat Lay berjoget-joget sendiri di pojok ruangan, merasa dirinya seorang superstar.

Saat ini Amber Songsaenim sedang mengambil beberapa peralatan di gudang sebagai property murid-muridnya bermain drama. Tapi keadaan kelas amat tak terkondisikan, apalagi ada dua siswa yang masih asyik tidur di kelas, padahal jadwal tidur siang sudah lewat sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kai yang lelah bermain pedang-pedangan dengan D.O dan Chen, yah walaupun sebenarnya yang bermain Cuma Kai, D.O dan Chen hanya korban. Kai melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih lelap tertidur di atas kasur yang di sediakan pihak sekolah unuk tidur siang murid kelas satu.

"Hyuuung...hyuung liat meleka tidul telus, padahal jam tidul udah habis" Kai menarik lengan Kris yang tadinya masih asyik bermain dengan Tao dan Xiumin untuk mendekat ke arah dua namja imut yang masih asyik tidur.

"kita keljai thaja Hyuung...hikth...hikth" padahal ia belum selesai menangis tapi Sehuun memberikan sebuah usul yang diiringi sebuah isakan, karena Luhan baru saja mengembalikan botol minuman miliknya.

"kita dekatkan merka berdua hingga berpelukan! Biar sedikit hangat" karena teriakan Xiumin yang terlampau keras akhirnya semua namja mungil itu bergantian menjitak kepala namja tembab tersebut, karena takut akan membangunkan dua korban yang akan menjadi sasaran kejahilan mereka.

"jangan kencang-kencang Pao" Luhan memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya karena tak suka dengan ulah Xiumin "bagaimana kalau mereka bangun kita tipu mereka"

"tipu? Tipu itu apa Hyung? Tehun tidak mengerti"

"anak kecil diam saja" sahut Tao

"memangnya Tao panda tudah dewatha tehingga mengatakan Tehun kecil?"

Akhirnya saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah bangun, namja-namja kecil yang akan mengerjai mereka sudah membuat lingkaran dan mengerubungi dua namja kecil tersebut.

"kenapa kalian memandangi Baekie seperti itu? Yeolll...Baekie takut"

"Chanyeol kau sudah meniduri Baekie, Baekie bisa hamil lho" seru Kris meyakinkan

"benal...benal...Baekie Hyung hamil...Baekie Hyung hamil" sorakan Kai membuat semua namja yang berada dikelas mulai ikut meneriaki mereka, kecuali Suho yang asyik diam dengan bukunya. Mata Baekie terlihat berkaca-kaca dan akan mengeluarkan air mata karena di soraki seperti itu oleh teman-temanya.

"hyung...memangnya hamil itu yang seperti apa?" Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung apa itu yang dimaksud hamil, karena ia hanya murid kelas satu sekolah dasar dan masih belum banyak tahu tentang apa-apa

"hamil itu seperti Vic songsaenim itu. Lihat...ihat!" Luhan menunjuk ke arah Victoria Songsaenim yang sedang lewat di depan kelas merkea dengan perut buncit.

Pikiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menerawang jauh, mereka sama-sama membayangkan rupa Baekie yang masih kelas 1 sekolah dasar berjalan dengan susah payah karena perutnya membesar. Tak lama kemudiana terdengar suara tangis pecah.

"huaaaa...Baekie hamil...huaaa...Baekie takut perut Baekie besar"

"tenang Baekie, Yeollie akan bertanggung jawab" semua mata yang ada di kelas tersebut tengah memandang Chanyeol dengan takjub, tapi Kai Sehuun dan Tao tiga namja termuda diantara mereka hanya memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti karena kata-kata 'tanggung jawab' yang di ucapkan Chanyeol.

"benarkah Yeoll? Hiks..hiks..." Tanya Baekhyun dengan sisa tangisnya

"tentu saja. Tapi tunggu dulu aku akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang masalah hamil ini pada Suho Hyung. Diakan siswa terpintar di kelas kita" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah saat melihat Chanyeol memecah kerumunan dan membuat kerumunan itu bubar.

Di dalam hati Kris, Tao, Sehuun, Luhan, Xiumin,Kai, Chen, D.o dan lay sedang tertawa senang karena usaha mereka mengerjai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil.

KRRRRRRIIIING

Bel pulang sekolah tengah berbunyi, tapi Chanyeol masih serius bertanya masalah 'hamil' tadi pada Suho. Dan Suho hanya berkata bahwa kalau orang hamil itu di dalam perutnya ada bayi, selebihnya ketika chanyeol bertanya bagaimana bayi itu muncul, Suho malah ingin menangis karena tak bisa menjawabnya.

Kelas sudah sepi saat Chanyeol mengahmpiri Baekhyun, mereka berdua duduk di depan kelas sambil menunggu jemputan. Jemari kecil Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang tak kalah kecil.

"Baekie...tolong jaga baik-baik bayi yang ada di dalam perut Baekie, karena Baekie sedang hamil"

"jadi di dalam perut Baekie ada adik Bayi yeoll?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan ikut membelai perut Baekhyun yang sebenarnya rata

"tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab Baekie" jawab Chanyeol mantap sambil memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat keren ketika mengatakan 'tanggung jawab'

"Yeollie...Baekie tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud tanggung jawab. Apa Yeollie tahu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Lhoo? Ada hal yang aneh disini

"aku juga tak tahu apa itu tanggung jawab. Tapi di sinetron-sinetron yang selalu di tonton eommaku para lelaki selalu bilang akan bertanggung jawab, dan mereka terlihat keren. Apa aku juga keren saat mengatakanya?" Baekhyun tersipu malu dan mengangguk. Dari kejauhan eomma Baekhyun sudah datang untuk menghampiri anaknya, dan sebelum eommanya mendekat. Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas lalu berlari menerjang sang eomma.

"kuharap Bayi kita tidak keluar ketika kau berlari Baekie"gumam Chanyeol yang terlihat was-was saat melihat Baekie berlari penuh semangat saat habis menciumnya.

...

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol berangkat dengan wajah murung karena telah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang yang ia tanyai, tapi tentu saja orang yang di tanyai Chanyeol akan marah jika saja pertanyaanya sesuai dengan umur. Dia bertanya pada eomma, Appa, dan Victoria Songsaenim yang sedang hamil tentang bagaimana bayi itu dibuat. Karena tak ingin mengotori pikiran polos Chanyeol akhirnya mereka malah meneriaki Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya sekolah dengan benar, tak perlu mengurusi dari mana bayi itu muncul.

Hari ini Chanyeol membawa sebuah kantong besar berisi potongan buah nanas. Malam sebelumnya, si kecil itu memecah celenganya dan mengambil isinya lalu membeli buah nanas saat perjalan menuju sekolah. Eommanya benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol dengan nanas-nanas itu.

"Baekiiie" Chanyeol berlari dan langsung mengecup pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun kecil mulai tersipu. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti suami istri yang saling berciuman ketika bertemu "aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"apa Yeoll?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran sambil melongokkan kepalanya pada kantong yang coba disembunyikan Chanyeol di belakang punggungnya, meskipun kantong itu tetap terlihat karena badan Chanyeol yang terlampau kecil.

"aku membelikanmu banyak nanas, dan kau harus memakanya sampai habis"

"shiroooo...Baekie tidak mau" sekarang Baekhyun bersidekap sambil memanyunkan bibir bawahnya "Baekie sering lihat di sinetron-sinetron kalau orang hamil tidak boleh makan nanas"

"tapi Baekie, ini bentuk tanggung jawab Yeollie padamu" mendengar kata tanggung jawab, Baekhyun mulai gamang dan mulai menurunkan tanganya yang ia lipat di dada. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala dengan sedikit ragu. "yeeeiy...Baekie memang yang paling baik" Chanyeol reflek memeluk Baekhyun karena terlalu senang

"kajja Yeollie...nanti keburu masuk" sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam-diam pergi ke halaman belakang.

Nanas pertama membuat Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya berkali-kali karena rasa yang terlalu asam, apalagi ini masih pagi jam 7. Namun lama-kelamaan Baekhyun seperti terbiasa dengan rasanya yang asam dan mulai menikmatinya. Terlihat muka dan baju bagian depanya terlihat basah karena air dari nanas tersebut, Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berkali-kali saat melihat Baekhyun melahap nanas yang dibeli dengan uang celenganya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah dan menunjukkan gejala ingin muntah-muntah karena kebanyakan makan nanas. Sedangkan kantong yang berisi nanas tersebut masih tersisa banyak, baekhyun hanya mampu menghabiskan seperempatnya saja. Mata Baekhyun kecil sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena tak kuat menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Yeoolllie...perut Baekie sakiiit" Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"tapi nanasnya masih banyak Baekie"

"huaaaa...Yeolllie jahat. Perut Baekie sakit Yeolll" sekarang Baekhyun menangis dengan kencang. Satu tangan berada di atas perut dan satu tangan digunakan untuk menutupi matanya yang mengeluarkan Kristal-kristal bening

"baiklah...baiklah...cup...cup...Baekie jangan menangis lagi. Yeollie minta maaf. Ne?"Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena ingin menangis juga

"tapi perut Baekie masih sakit...hiks..."

"tunggu disini...sroooot..." Chanyeol sudah hampir menangis, namun ia malah mencoba menyedot ingusnya agar tak jadi mengeluarkan air mata. Dasar, masih kecil saja sok jaim "Yeollie akan memanggilkan Amber songsaenim"

...

Amber songsaenim, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berada di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memaksa ingin ikut karena harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyunya. Saat Baekhyun di periksa, Chanyeol sudah menitikan air mata karena tak bisa merasakan penderitaan eomma dari anaknya kelak. Namun Amber Songsanim buru-buru memeluknya agar tak jadi menangis.

Dokter sudah selesai memeriksa Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol segera memegang jas putih milik si dokter.

"usainim...apa bayiku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lelehan air mata. Sang dokter yang ditanyai begitu, menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung

"bayi apa adik kecil?" sekarang si dokter mulai berjongkok dan menghapus sisa air mata Chanyeol. Ia pikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya mengkhawatirkan temanya yang berada di dalam.

"Baekie hamil, tapi Yeollie menyuruhnya makan nanas banyak-banyak. Sekarang Baekie pasti kesakitan bareng sama adik bayinya...huwaaaaaa" Amber yang merasa panik dengan tangisan Chanyeol, akhirnya menggendong si kecil itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie..." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lemas

"Baekieeee..." Chanyeol meronta-ronta dari gendongan amber dan minta di turunkan di atas ranjang dimana Baekhyun tiduran, tak lupa sepatu ketsnya di lepas dulu oleh amber "Baekieee...maafin Yeollie...Yeollie jahat pada adik bayi...pasti adik bayi marah sama Yeollie"

"adik bayi tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Yeollie jangan menangis lagi yah" Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol, membuat namja kecil itu berhenti menangis.

"bisakah kalian ceritakan pada songsaenim tentang adik bayi ini?" dan Chanyeol mulai bercerita dengan takut-takut, ia tak berani memandang amber karena takut dimarahi. Tapi amber malah tersenyum dan mencium dahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Paling tidak muridnya yang satu ini telah belajar tentang tanggung jawab, meskipun mereka sendiri tidak paham dengan kata tersebut.

Amber pamit setelah kedua orang tuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang, suasana di ruang rawat Baekhyun mendadak ramai karena suara tawa para orang tua yang melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Namja kecil itu ikut tiduran di ranjang Baekhyun dan berkali kali mencuri ciuman dari orang yang sedang dihamilinya. Amber lupa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa Baekhyun tak mungkin hamil, tapi ia terlanjur kembali kesekolah untuk melakukan hal yang ia nanti-nanti.

...

"huwaaaa...Tehuun capek...Tehuan tak kuat berdiri Hyuung...huwaaa"

"Jongin juga Capek...Ambel songsaenim jahat menghukum kita berdiri di depan kelas"

"dasar anak kecil, baru segini saja menangis" ucapan Kris yang ketus, membuat anak-anak yang lainya malah ikut menangis dengan kencang. Kecuali Suho, dia tak ikut di hukum karena tak ikut menjahili Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"dasar anak kecil" gumam Suho sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya.

SELESAI

Ahahaha saya kembali dengan FF Baekyeol. Tapi ini pertama kalinya saya bikin yang chibi-chibi.

Dimohon responya.


End file.
